Sobre as histórias de Albus
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Albus Potter, apesar de ser um sonserino, era um péssimo mentiroso, cheio de desculpas esfarrapadas.


**Título: **Sobre as histórias de Albus.

**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta**: Lily

**Classificação**: K

**Gênero**: romance/humor

**Avisos**: Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim.

Fic escrita para o PQNDSN do fórum 6v.

Parceira: Chibi.

Casal espelho: Scorpius e Rose.

**Sobre as histórias de Albus.**

Albus Potter, apesar de ser um sonserino, era um péssimo mentiroso, cheio de desculpas esfarrapadas, Scorpius sabia disso melhor do qualquer um.

Por exemplo, na primeira briga deles - porque Albus tinha perdido a pena de sorte do amigo - a desculpa do moreno foi a de um trasgo da montanha tinha entrado nas masmorras da Sonserina e comido a pena de Scorpius.

Tudo bem que Albus sempre fora um menino muito imaginativo e só tinha onze anos naquela época, mas Scorpius sempre se perguntou o que o fez acreditar que aquela estória colaria.

Outra vez, Albus - que tinha tacado fogo no dever de poções, o qual Scorpius gastava uma semana fazendo-o - dissera que cupins mágicos comedores de papéis - muito raros e somente encontrados na Patagônia, ele fez questão de frisar - atacaram o dever do loiro. Não só isso, tinham atacado o dever dele também!

A pior parte não foi ouvir Albus contando essa estória: foi ouvir Albus contando essa estória para o professor de poções, na frente da sala toda, enquanto tremia e balança os cabelos.

Ah, claros, os pequenos sinais de que ele estava mentindo também eram sensacionais - não tanto quanto as estórias em si, mas ainda sim, sensacionais. Albus tremia mais do que um brotinho de salgueiro e passava as mãos nos cabelos - que, no fim, pareciam o resultado do acasalamento de dois porcos-espinhos - descontroladamente.

Scorpius não sabia se achava as esquisitices do amigo adoráveis ou pra lá de bizarras. Porém, nada era mais bizarro do que acordar com o corpo de Albus Severus Potter colado ao seu, enquanto senti os lábios dele em sua boca.

Ao ver que o amigo estava acordado - já que Scorpius fez questão de apertar as nádegas do moreno -, Albus pulou para fora da cama de susto.

Não demorou muito para que ele começasse a tremer e a passar as mãos pelos cabelos.

Scorpius estava particularmente interessado em saber qual seria a estória dessa vez.

"ALBUS, O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO?" Disse Scorpius com uma falsa expressão de irritação. Ele não estava nem um pouco irritado - na verdade, estava bem feliz, obrigado; há meses ele esperava que o outro deixasse de ser tão lerdo e palerma e tomasse alguma atitude -, contudo, Albus sempre surtava em momento de pressão, criando as estórias mais bizarras do mundo.

Certa vez, quando Scorpius, sem querer, abriu as cortinas da cama do amigo e o viu "cuidando do assunto", como ele colou mais tarde, Albus disse que aquilo não era _aquilo _e sim uma tentativa de salvar a própria vida já que mandrágoras haviam mordido-o e a enfermeira dissera que ele precisava drenar o veneno de qualquer forma. _De qualquer forma_, foi o que ele frisou até o fim do dia. Eles tinham apenas treze anos e Scorpius, tão envergonhado quanto o amigo, apensas saiu fechando a cortina, sem dizer mais nada.

Claro que, com o passar do tempo, Scorpius passou a se referir aos banhos longos do amigo como "drenagem de veneno de mandrágora".

Por isso Scorpius estava particularmente interessado em saber qual seria a explicação - mentira - que o outro criaria. Ele não tinha mais treze anos e certamente não se sentia envergonhado pela situação.

O mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre Albus.

"Você estava morrendo Scorpius! Mosquitos aliens assassinos atacaram você durante a noite! Você vai ver que sua boca está toda inchada porque foi onde eles te picaram!EUESTAVASALVANDOATUAVIDA!"

Scorpius quis rir, quis rir muito - por Merlin, Albus nunca tinha ficado tão vermelho!-, contudo, manteve sua posse de falsa irritação por mais um tempo.

Realmente, a situação toda era muito divertida.

"E como você sabe disso Albus?"

"Porque eu vi, no meio na noite, os mosquitos se aproximando!"

E então se seguiram alguns minutos de silêncio, nos quais Albus continuava a fazer de seu cabelo uma bagunça ainda maior e Scorpius, por sua vez, o olhava irritado.

Até que o moreno não aquentou mais a situação e gritou que ia tomar banho e que Scorpius deveria ser eternamente grato a ele. Ao ouvir o barulho da porta fechando, Scorpius gritou:

"NÃO DEIXE DE SUGAR BEM O VENENO DAS MANDRÁGORAS!"

Realmente, Albus era adorável.

**Fim.**

**Nota da autora**: mais uma fic pra o projeto. Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews são sempre bem aceitos /o/.

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay.


End file.
